Joyeux Noël
by ensxbroadway
Summary: Christmas Eve, 1830 Paris France (Marius&Eponine)


This is a one shot I wrote on Christmas Eve because I was so excited for the movie (which is fantastic) DISCLAIMER: No I do not own Les Misérables

**The Rue was bustling with the excitement of shoppers trying to find that one perfect gift. A small girl, hardly even noticed, crawled around on the ground, feeling frantically between the cracks of the cobble stone. **

"If I could just find any bit of money, just a penny," she mumbled to herself.

She had to continually tug up her ragged dress to keep if from falling off her. The once deep, rich purple dress (now a faded brown from dirt and the sun) used to look beautiful against her pale skin and dark hair. But, after being kicked out of her home and living on the street for years, her skin darkened, and her hair lost its luster. But her eyes remained youthful and happy, as did her smile.

As she was searching, she felt a hand on her back,

"Mademoiselle,"

She looked up to find a kind pair of blue eyes. She stood up and brushed off her skirt-though it made no difference- and looked at the old mad who'd approached her.

"Are you looking for something?" he asked her

"Just a bit of money. A penny perhaps," she couldn't help but hope the old man would give her one.

"And what ever for?" he asked

" A present. A present for my-friend," her voice grew quite and she blushed a bit.

"Well here, hold out your hand girl." the old man dropped a few pennies into her hand. Her eyes grew wide at the treasure.

"Merci Monsieur, Merci!" she tightened her fist around the coins.

"Happy Christmas," he smiled at her.

She was about to leave when he asked,

"What's your name, Mademoiselle,"

"Éponine," the old man studied her.

"I know that name," he mumbled as he walked away. "How do I know that name?" something in her eyes seemed a bit familiar as well, but he shook it off.

Éponine ran excitedly through the street with her new treasure. She knew exactly where she was going.

A bell rang as she entered the book shop. The shop keeper looked puzzled to see a beggar in his store.

Éponine simply smiled and said "Happy Christmas!" very excitedly. "I'm here to buy a book"

"Well I assumed so as this is a book shop," the keeper laughed. "Have a look around child."

After watching her awkwardly look at the pages of some books-most were upside down- he asked

"Forgive me for imposing, but, can you even read?"

"Oh the book's not for me, it's for my friend. I'll take this one. The paintings inside are lovely,"

She payed for the book and, to her content, still had a coin left over. She left the book shop and headed down the street. At the corner, she saw a friend of hers calling out loudly and begging for food.

"Gavroche!" she called, waving the penny in the air. The boy turned and smiled.

"'Ello 'Ponine!"

She placed the penny in his small dirty hands.

"Its Christmas Eve, go buy yourself a feast!" she kissed his forehead before hurrying off.

"Ey, we're you goin'?" he called

"To meet a friend!" she called back before disappearing around the corner.

A few Rues over, she saw him. Just where he said he'd be. Out side the ABC café. She slowed her pace as she got closer. Her checks flushed and she looked down at her bare, cracked feet.

"Happy Christmas 'Ponine!"

"Bonjour Monsieur Marius. Joyux Noël!"

Marius handed her one of the hot mugs he was holding. She took a moment to breath in the smell of the coffee before gulping down the entire mug. Marius laughed at her pleasure with something he thought was very simple.

Timidly, Éponine handed the book to him.

"Pour vous," she said. He smiled at the cover. Although he'd read the book, knowing the effort it had probably taken her to get it was worth more than anything.

"And you Mademoiselle," he gave a slight bow as he handed her a parcel. She giggled

"What is it?"

"Open it!" Marius watched excitedly as his friend opened her gift.

"Oh Monsieur," she breathed. Inside was a scarf, and a pair of mittens. Both a matching color of deep crimson. Marius wrapped the scarf around her neck while she pulled on the mittens.

"Oh Marius thank you! Merci Merci!"

"Merry Christmas Éponine," he said kissing her gently on her head. She blushed.

"Merry Christmas,"


End file.
